


The Case of the Missing Trenchcoat

by impalafortrenchcoats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/pseuds/impalafortrenchcoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbent!Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Missing Trenchcoat




End file.
